melanie_martinez_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Happy? Party
"Happy? Party"' '''is the eighth song by Melanie Martinez and Nico Collins for their collaboration album, ''Alone Baby. ''It was also released as a single. It is a mashup of ''Happy? ''by Nico Collins and ''Pity Party ''by Melanie Martinez. Lyrics '''Bold= Nico' Woke up alone in my empty bed The side’s made up from the day you left I leave it alone cuz I just refuse To put someone else in the place of you Did my invitations disappear? Why'd I put my heart on every cursive letter? Tell me why the hell no one is here Tell me what to do to make it all feel better So I try to take it as an easy pill to swallow When it feels more like a knife Just means there's way more cake for me sorry i couldn't help it! :) Forever, forever You moved on Or at least that’s what they say But I guess I’ll never know till it’s too late Are you better Since we went our separate ways Have you built a life and learned from our mistakes It's my party and I'll cry if I want to Cry if I want to (cry, cry, cry) I'll cry until the candles burn down this place I'll cry until my pity party's in flames I wish you nothing but the best Maybe in time when my heartbreak rests We could get drinks in a couple of years Maybe if I knew all of them well I wouldn't have been trapped inside this hell that holds me Maybe if I casted out a spell And told them decorations were in pastel ribbons So I try to take it as an easy pill to swallow When it feels more like a knife Just means there's way more cake for me Forever, forever You moved on Or at least that’s what they say But I guess I’ll never know till it’s too late Are you better Since we went our separate ways Have you built a life and learned from our mistakes It's my party and I'll cry if I want to Cry if I want to (cry, cry, cry) I'll cry until the candles burn down this place I'll cry until my pity party's in flames I just want you to be happy Even if it’s not with me Even if it’s not with me I'm laughing, I'm crying It feels like I'm dying I'm dying, I'm dying Even if it's not with me (scream) You moved on Or at least that’s what they say But I guess I’ll never know till it’s too late Are you better Since we went our separate ways Have you built a life and learned from our mistakes It's my party and I'll cry if I want to Cry if I want to (cry, cry, cry) I'll cry until the candles burn down this place I'll cry until my pity party's in flames I just want you to be happy Even if it’s not with me Even if it’s not with me It's my party and I'll cry if I want to Cry if I want to (cry, cry, cry, cry, cry) Trivia *Critics called this "the best mashup on the album". It was streamed over 2.5 million times. Navigation Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Alone Baby Category:2020 Category:Collaborative